Jealousy
by Unikitty723
Summary: Austin still loves Ally, Ally is in an abusive relationship with Gavin. Will Austin save the day? When Austin makes a big move on Ally what will happen when Austin's friend Beck likes her? Who will Ally choose?
1. I'm Leaving

**Jealousy**

**Austin still loves Ally, Ally is in an abusive relationship with Gavin. Will Austin save the day? When Austin makes a big move on Ally what will happen when Dallas likes her? Who will Ally choose?**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Leave me alone Gavin!" I screamed. "Just stop."

I ran away into Sonic Boom and saw Austin sitting on the counter playing one of the guitars.

"Ally! Wait!" Gavin begged.

"No, we're done Gavin," I said.

Austin walked up to me as if he wasn't sure what to do.

"I'm really sorry Ally," He said.

"It's ok," I said. But, I wasn't ok, Gavin had been abusing me since we started going out. I didn't know what to do.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I felt really bad for Ally about her breakup with Gavin. I mean sure, he was a jerk but she still liked him. But, now she was available and I might be able to ask her out later on! Think Austin! Be reasonable she JUST broke up with her boyfriend. Now's the time to be a good friend and comfort her.

"Ally, you'll be ok," I started. "Gavin is a jerk, you deserve someone so much better."

"Thanks Austin," She smiled. "I'm gonna go."

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I called up Trish to see if she could come over because honestly I needed to talk to her.

"Hey Ally what's up?" She said.

"Can you come down to my house?" I asked.

"I'll be right there," She said.

A little later, Trish was at my house with movies and a big tub of ice cream.

"Austin told me what happened," She explained.

"Thanks Trish," I smiled. She put in the movie and we started eating the ice cream.

"So what do you think you're gonna do now?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You're single now!" She exclaimed. "Is there anyone in particular?"

"I don't think so," I said.

**Trish's P.O.V.**

Ugh! Ally doesn't know when to take a hint! I know for a fact that Austin likes her and wants to date her but she doesn't know that.

"Thanks for coming Trish," She said.

"Anytime," I smiled.

"I think I need to take a long break from boys right now, and I won't have to worry about it," She said.

Well this can't be good?

"How so?" I asked.

"Ronnie Ramone asked me to record in his studio in New York," She told me. "So I won't have to worry about boys."

"Listen Ally, I have to go," I lied. " I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," She said.

I ran down to Austin's house and knocked on the door. And Austin's mom opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Moon, is Austin here?" I asked.

"Sure come on in," She smiled. "He's up in his room."

"Thanks," I said.

I walked into his room and there was a strong smell of pancakes and Austin was lying on his bed.

"Hey Trish what are you doing here?" He asked.

I needed to find out whether or not he still liked Ally but I couldn't make it too obvious.

"So Austin, what's up?" I asked.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Wow you're good!" I said.

"Well?" Austin asked.

"Do you still like Ally?" I asked him.

"I haven't stopped," He said. "Why?"

"No reason," I said.

"Trish, we both know you can't keep a secret what's up?" He asked.

"Well um I was at Ally's house and she's um well she told me something that I thought you might want to know," I said.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"Ally's going to New York to record at a new studio with Ronnie Ramone," I said.

"What?!" He almost shouted.

"I said: Ally's-"

"I know what you said," He cut me off. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She's going through a lot Austin," I explained.

"She can't leave!" He said. "I still love Ally and I don't want to lose her!"

"Well, you better think of something quick because she's leaving next week," I said.

"Oh no!" He said. He got out of bed and ran out of the house and I knew that I couldn't do anything more.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe that Ally was leaving and she wasn't going to tell me! I had to think of something quick to tell her I still love her. I knew what I had to do. I got out my phone and called my friend, Beck Oliver. I met Beck in 2nd grade but then he moved to California because his parents got a new job, but we've managed to keep in touch.

"Hello?" Beck asked.

"Beck! It's me Austin!" I said.

"Oh hey Austin! What's up?" He asked me.

"Oh not much, just became an international popstar that's all," I joked.

"I've noticed," He said.

"Listen, Beck, I REALLY need your help, is now a good time?" I asked.

"Ya, I just got out of school," He said. "So what's up?"

I explained everything to Beck from Ally dumping Gavin, her moving to New York and everything else.

"And I really need your help! I don't know what to do!" I said.

"Austin Moon doesn't know what to do, that's a first," He said.

"So what do I do?" I asked.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I dreaded going to school today. I still hadn't gotten over the breakup and I was a mess. I got to my locker and I saw a note.

"_At lunch, go to the big tree by the school."_

So, at lunch I went to the big tree by the school and I couldn't believe what I saw.


	2. I Love You Ally Dawson

**Chapter 2**

**I Love You Ally Dawson**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

When I walked out to the big heart made of rose petals. I couldn't believe this! It was so sweet!

"Who did this?" I wondered aloud.

"Looking for me?" I heard a voice ask.

I turned around to see Austin with his hands in his pockets.

"You did all this?" I asked him.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"No, it's not," I said.

"Well then ya, I did it," He said.

"Why did you do this?" I asked.

"What I can't do something nice for my friend?" He asked but I knew there was another answer.

"Austin? Really." I said.

"Ok fine, I did this because I like you," He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you Ally Dawson," He said.

"Austin I-" I started.

"Look Ally, I've liked you since the day we met and I've never been able to tell you that. But when Trish told me that you are leaving for New York I figured it's now or never," He said. "Can't you stay?"

"Austin, I don't know," I said.

It was weird to know that Austin likes me and I had no idea what to say.

"Ally Dawson, at least do me the honors of being my girlfriend until you leave," He said.

Did he just ask me out? Ya, I think he did.

"Ya Austin, I will," I said.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I can't believe that it worked! I owe Beck big time for this one!

"Come on, let's go get lunch," I said as I took her hand and we walked into the calfateria.

When we walked into the calfateria I hear lots of whispers.

"Look at that!"

"Are they dating?"

But I honestly didn't care, I was with Ally and that mattered right now. We sat down with Trish and Dez and they just stared.

"Are you guys dating?" Dez blurted out.

"Ya we are," Ally said.

"Yes! Team Ally! Auslly forever!" Dez shouted.

We just ignored him and then kept eating.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Ally, can I talk to you for a sec?" Trish asked me.

"Sure," I said.

"Don't be too long," Austin smiled.

"No promises," Trish said.

Trish dragged me out into the hallway and stopped.

"Ok what's going on?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You said that you were leaving for New York this week what are you going to do about Austin?" She asked.

"I don't know," I said. I guess I'm going to have to decide between my music and Austin," I realized.

Trish ran back into the calfateria before I could say anything else. I rolled my eyes and walked back in and Dez, Trish, and Austin were all staring at me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," Austin said.

This just got really awkward. I wonder why Trish ran out so quickly.

"Hey Ally, are you busy after school?" Austin asked me.

"No," I replied.

"Want to go down to the beach?" He asked.

"I'd love to," I said.

The class bell rang and we all went off to class. It was really hard to concentrate because I realized I was going to have to make a choice and I had no idea where to start. After school, Austin took me by my house so I could drop off my stuff and get my swimsuit. When we were down at the beach, Austin just stared at me like he had something to say.

"Austin are you ok?" I asked.

"Ya, I'm fine," He said.

"You look confused," I pointed out.

"That's because I kinda am," He admitted.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Well, Trish told me you have to make a decision between me and going to New York," He said.

"Ya," I said shocked that Trish would tell him.

"I was thinking and I don't want to hold you back from your dreams and I think that you should go to New York," He said.

"Austin, I'm not going to do that," I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I love you too much to leave you," I said.


	3. It's Not What It Looks Like

**Chapter 3**

**It's Not What It Looks Like**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"What?" Austin asked.

"I love you too much to leave you," I said.

"Ally, you shouldn't give up your dream for me," He said.

"It's fine, I can record here, Ronnie will be fine with it," I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure," I said.

"Ok, it's getting late, I should get you home," Austin said.

Austin walked me home and then he stopped at my door.

"I had a great time," I said.

"Me too," He said. He leaned in to kiss me but then we hear a voice.

"Austin Monica Moon what do you think you're doing?" The voice asks.

"Does EVERYONE know my middle name?" He asked. I'll see you tomorrow Ally."

"REALLY dad?!" I yell.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said as I walked into my room.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I walked into school today and saw Ally talking to Dallas. I was about to walk up but I saw something that infuriated me. Dallas leaned in and tried to kiss Ally I couldn't believe it! I walked right up to him and put Ally behind me.

"Hey, get your hands off my girlfriend," I said.

"Make me," He said as he pushed me back.

"You wanna go?" I asked him.

"Austin, please don't do this!" She begged me.

"Fine," I said as I turned away.

"Wimp," I heard him mutter.

I was so close to fighting back but Ally took my hand and dragged me off.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

During lunch I was putting my stuff in my locker when I heard someone behind me.

"Hey Ally," The voice said.

I turned around but it wasn't Austin, it was Dallas.

"Don't talk to me Dallas," I said.

"Ally, I wanted to apologize for what happened today," Dallas said.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Look, Ally, I was wondering if I could take you out for frozen yogurt to make up for it," Dallas offered.

"Sure, I'm free tonight, how about then?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm looking forward to it," Dallas smiled.

"But remember, we're just friends," I reminded him.

"Right," He smiled and he walked off.

After school I walked out and was almost attacked by Austin.

"Is it true," He growled.

"Is what true?" I asked.

"That you're cheating on me," He yelled.

"WHAT!? No! I would never Austin!" I said shocked. "Where did you hear that?"

"Everybody's talking about it!" He scowled. "I'm surprised you haven't heard about it."

"Austin no, it's not true," I said.

"Ok, sorry about that," He said.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Even though Ally denied the rumor, I was still suspicious.

"There's something she's not telling me Dez," I said.

"Maybe it's that she's going on a date with Dallas tonight," Dez thought out loud.

"WHAT!?" I screamed.

"You didn't know?" Dez whimpered.

"NO I DIDN'T! ALLY'S GOING ON A DATE WITH HIM?! I've gotta stop this."

I grabbed my coat and I ran off. When I got to the mall, I saw Ally and Dallas in the frozen yogurt shop and anger filled inside of me. MY girlfriend was on a date with Dallas! I stormed into the yogurt shop and Ally just sat there in shock.

"I can't believe you're cheating on me Ally!" I said.

"No, Austin, it's not what it looks like," She said.

"It's exactly what it looks like! You're cheating on me with Dallas," I said. "Forget it we're done."

I got up and walked out the yogurt shop.


	4. Pain

**Chapter 4**

**Pain**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I can't believe that I just broke up with Ally. The pain is unbearable right now. I ran home and into my room and started crying on my bed (I know, real mature).

"Austin?" A voice said that I knew was my sister Rydel (A/N I do not own any of these characters or people).

"What Rydel?" I groaned.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she sat down on the side of my bed.

"Ally and I broke up," I said.

"Austin, I'm so sorry," She said. "What happened?"

"I saw her on a date with another guy," I said.

"Did you let her explain?" She asked.

"No, I stormed out," I admitted.

"I'm going to call Ally and have her come over so that she can explain everything to you," Rydel said.

Rydel grabbed her phone and called Ally. She arrived about 10 minutes later.

"Ally, tell Austin what REALLY happened," Rydel said.

Ally told me everything from Dallas meeting her at her locker, how they agreed to go to the yogurt shop just as friends, everything. After hearing all of this I felt like such a bad person.

"I'll let you two work things out," Rydel said with a smile.

"Thanks," Ally smiled.

Rydel smiled and walked out of my room.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Now that Austin and I had made up I didn't know what was next. Were we just friends? Were we dating again?

"I'm gonna go," I said not knowing what would happen next.

"Wait," Austin said. "Can you stay for a little longer?"

"Sure," I said sitting down on the side of the bed. But, apparently this wasn't good enough for him, he put his arms around my waist and pulled me next to him.

"I'm so sorry," He said kissing me on my forehead. "I should have believed you."

"I'm sorry too, I should have told you," I said.

"Ally will you be my girlfriend again?" He asked.

"I'd be honored to," I said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I have good news and bad news which do you want first?" He asked me.

"Bad news," I said.

"Ok, Jimmy wants me to go on tour so I'll be gone all year," Austin said.

My heart sunk. How could any news make up for this.

"And the good news?" I asked.

"The good news is that I convinced Jimmy to let you be the opening act so you get to come with me," He smiled.

"Oh my gosh you're amazing!" I squealed kissing him. "When do we leave?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow morning," He answered. "I talked to your parents and got all of your stuff packed too."

"Awesome," I said. "I have to go, I love you."

"I love you too," He smiled.


	5. Tour

**Chapter 5**

**Tour**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

It was time to get ready for our tour. I was so excited. I was going on tour with my girlfriend for a whole year! Things couldn't get much better. Actually, it could. Two of us had to ride in a separate tour bus and those two people happen to be me and Ally! Anyways, it was getting late and we needed to leave all of Ally's stuff was on the bus, but Ally wasn't there. I started looking for her. Ally's parents weren't there so I was a little louder than usual. I found Ally in bed still sleeping. Smiling, I picked her up bridal style and carried her off into the bus and we rode off. A while later, Ally finally opened her eyes.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"We're traveling," I said.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"In a bus," I answered.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"Sitting on a bed," I smirked.

"Stop giving me stupid answers," She pouted.

"Stop giving me stupid questions," I teased her.

I pulled her in and put my arms around her waist and started kissing her. She took this to some surprise but then went along with it.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Austin and I were kissing when suddenly we were cut off by the ringing of a phone.

"UGH!" Austin frowned.

I picked up my phone and it said that the number was blocked.

"Hello?" I said.

"Ally, it's Dallas," He said.

I could see that Austin was getting mad so I was careful about what I said.

"Look, I had fun with you last week," He said.

"Me too," I said.

"I was wondering if you might want to go out with me," He said.

"Dallas, I have a boyfriend," I said. I looked over at Austin and he was furious he took my phone and started telling Dallas off.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Dallas!" I yelled.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"This is Ally's boyfriend," I fumed.

"Which is?" He asked.

"Austin!" I screamed.

Dallas started laughing.

"Please, like Ally would go out with a dork like you," He laughed.

"Listen, stay away from Ally," I said and I hung up.

Ally just started staring at me not knowing what to say.

"We're here," I said.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I had an amazing time performing I never thought I would get this far. Austin just went out to perform. It was really cool backstage I was hanging out when someone bumped into me.

"I'm so sorry," He said.

"It's ok," I said.

"I'm Beck," He said.

"I'm Ally," I said.

"So you're the one that Austin's been spending all of his time with," Beck said.

"Oh, you're a friend of Austin?" I asked.

"Ya, we were best friends until 2nd grade but then I had to move to California when my parents got promotions," Beck explained.

"So what school do you go to now?" I asked.

"I go to Hollywood Arts, it's a performing arts high school," Beck said.

"That's cool," I said.

Beck and I spent the whole time talking he turns out to be a really nice guy. After the concert Austin came running down.

"Hey Ally," He said kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey," I smiled.

Austin looked up and was shocked.

"Beck oh my gosh!" He said.

"What's up!" Beck said.

"I can't believe you're here!" He said.

"It's been too long," Beck said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, my parents are working for your tour," Beck said.

"That's awesome!" Austin said.

"You're gonna be with us the whole tour?" I asked.

"Yep," Beck smiled.

"You should ride on the tour bus," Austin said.

"I'd love to," Beck said.

"I have to go meet some fans backstage," Austin said. "Ally, you should go show Beck around."


	6. Beck

**Chapter 6**

**Beck**

**Beck's P.O.V.**

I was pretty stoked when Austin invited me to stay on the tour bus with them. I haven't seen Austin in a while, and it will be nice to get to know Ally better.

"So Austin always asks you for advice?" Ally asked me.

"Ya, for example I was the one who came up with the idea of the rose petals in the heart," I said giving her the first example that I could think of.

"That was you?" She asked.

"Ya," I said.

"Thanks," Ally said as she hugged me.

"Anytime," I said. We both looked at each other and leaned in and we kissed.

After I realized I was kissing my bestfriend's girlfriend I pulled back.

"Um I'm so sorry," I said.

"I kinda enjoyed it," Ally said.

"Let's not tell Austin," I said.

"Not tell Austin what?" Austin asked as he walked in.

"Hide the fact that I'm moving back to Miami after the tour," I said. Thank god for my parent's job relocation.

"Really?" Austin asked.

"You are?" Ally asked.

"Ya, I am," I smiled.

"Dude! That's awesome!" Austin exclaimed.

"Where's our next stop?" I asked.

"Boston," Austin replied.

"I need to go get some stuff before we leave," I said. Leaving the bus.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"So what do you think of Beck?" Austin asked me.

All I could think about was the kiss but I couldn't tell Austin or he'd blow a gasket.

"Beck's really nice," I said. "We have a lot in common."

"That's awesome," Austin said while putting his arm around me. "We're gonna get along great while we're on tour."

I sure hope so.

Later that night, Austin fell asleep but Beck and I were still awake.

"Listen, I am so sorry about all this," I said.

"Don't worry, It's my fault," Beck said.

"Thanks for doing all that stuff for me," I said.

"Don't worry, if you need me, I'll be here," He said as he took my hand.

"Thanks," I smiled I didn't know what to say, was this a form of Beck asking me out? Will I have to choose between Beck and Austin? I have no idea what to do.

**A/N I'm sorry this is so short but I thought I should let you guys decide who Ally will be with just write your reviews and tell me who you think Ally should be with: Austin or Beck.**


	7. Surprise Visit

**Chapter 7**

** Surprise Visit**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I was at a meet and greet with Austin before his tour when one of the security guards told me that someone was waiting for me backstage. So Beck and I went backstage and let me just say that I was not anywhere near happy to see the person in front of me.

"Hey sugar," He said.

"Gavin, go away I don't want to see you," I said.

"You can't make me leave," Gavin said.

Beck stood in front of me trying to make sure that Gavin couldn't get to me.

"You heard her, she wants you to go," Beck said.

"Ally is coming with me," Gavin said.

Austin ran up to us.

"Guys what's wrong?" He asked.

I didn't say anything I just stared and pointed at Gavin. Austin looked and immediatley frowned.

"Gavin! What are you doing here!" Austin said.

"I'm getting back what's rightfully mine," Gavin said.

"You're not getting Ally," Austin said.

I looked for around but I didn't see Beck anywhere.

"Ally is my girlfriend," Gavin said.

"She is not!" Austin screamed. "Ally is my girlfriend!"

"Gavin! I'm not your girlfriend," I argued.

"Shut up Ally!" Gavin said as he slapped me across the face.

"Ally!" Austin screamed.

Gavin walked toward me and that was the last thing that I remembered before everything went dark.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I can't believe that Gavin knocked her out. Beck had run out to call security and they dragged Gavin off.

Beck was in the tour bus waiting for me with Ally on the bed after I finished my concert.

"She's still out," Beck said.

I sat down next to her, looked down at her and I started crying.

"This is all my fault! I did this," I said.

"No, it's not Austin," Beck told me. "If you knew that Gavin abused Ally you would have done something."

Ally started stirring and then she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Gavin knocked you out," Beck explained.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry babe, it's ok," Austin said as he kissed me.

"I'll leave you alone," Beck said with a jealous tone.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Austin pulled me in and I put my arms around his neck but the whole time I felt bad about Beck. I mean I like him, but I like Austin too. It's like Twilight, only the guys are hot. I pulled away.

"I'll be right back," I said.

"Don't be long," Austin smiled.

I walked into the room where Beck was and he was just lying on the bed.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," He smiled.

"Thanks for looking after me when I was knocked out," I said,

"No problem," He said. "Hey, Ally there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked pretending I didn't know what he was going to say.

"I really like you," He said.

"Really?" I said pretending to be shocked.

"Ya," He said. "I'm sorry I just had to tell you. Please don't tell Austin, I don't want him to get mad."

"Don't worry, I won't tell," I said and I walked out.

When I walked out Austin was gone. I looked out the window and saw him with another girl. He was smiling and she was obviously flirting with him. I ran back into the bedroom crying.

"What's wrong Ally?" He asked me.

"Austin's cheating on me," I sobbed.

"Aww it's ok," He said pulling me into a hug."Ally don't worry, I'm here for you."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Anytime," He said kissing me on the cheek.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I walked into the bus and saw Ally and Beck flirting and got furious.

"What's going on?" I asked.


	8. I'd Never Do That To You

**Chapter 8**

**I'd Never Do That To You**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe that my girlfriend was flirting with my bestfriend! Anger was boiling inside of me.

"What's going on?" I screamed rather than asking.

"Moving on," Ally said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because you're cheating on me!" She cried.

"What? Why would I do that?" I asked.

"I saw you outside the tour bus," Ally said.

"No, no, no, that was a fan," I said. "Ally I would never do that to you."

"Austin, I'm so sorry," She said hugging me.

"I'll be right back," Beck said.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Beck was acting as if something was wrong so I decided to go and see if he was ok.

"Beck?" I asked.

"Hey Ally," He smiled.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Ya, I'm fine," He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Not really," He admitted.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I don't know," He said. "Whenever I see you with Austin I guess I just get jealous."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him.

"I don't know," Beck said.

Beck and I kept talking and then Austin walked in.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Austin asked as he put his arm around me.

"Um, well-" I started.

"Ok, I can't take this anymore," Beck said.

"Beck what are you doing?" I asked.

"Telling Austin the truth," Beck said.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked.

"Austin, I have a crush on Ally and I have since I met her," Beck admitted.

I realized that something bad was about to happen so I pushed Beck back and tried to calm Austin down.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe that my best friend had a crush on my girlfriend! I was pissed! Ally pushed Beck back, she could tell that I was mad and didn't want anyone to get hurt. But that was the last thing on my mind.

"Austin, calm down," She said.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"It's ok," She said.

"No it's not!" I said. "My best friend has a crush on my girlfriend!"

"Calm down," She said.

"I can't," I said.

I walked out of the trailer and slammed the door


	9. Love Triangle

**Chapter 9**

**Love Triangle**

**Beck's P.O.V.**

I felt bad that I had hurt Austin like that but at the same time I felt kind of relieved. I finally told Austin how I feel about Ally but now he's really mad at me.

"I'm so sorry Ally," I said.

"It's ok, he was going to figure out eventually," She said.

"I hope he's ok," I said.

"He will be, I'm sure of it," Ally said.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I am so mad at Beck I can't believe that he didn't tell me. It was even worse that Ally knew it and didn't tell me. I decided that I would have her choose between me and Beck. I realize that it might not be the fairest thing to do, but it made me feel better. I walked into the bus and Ally ran over and gave me a big hug.

"Are you ok?" She asked me.

"Ya I'm fine," I said. "Can I talk to you? Outside?"

"Sure," She said.

Ally and I walked outside and went to a park.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I don't like you hanging out with Beck," I said.

"What are you saying?" She asked me.

"I"m saying it's either me or Beck," I said.

"You aren't really making me choose are you?" She asked.

"I guess I am," I said.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I can't believe that Austin is making me choose between him and Beck. I left the park. I lied on the bed trying to think about what to do. I've never been given such a difficult decision before, I didn't know who to choose. Beck is a great guy he's super nice but we've just met, and Austin, I've liked him for a really long time but he gets jealous a lot. I was laying on my bed when Beck came in.

"Ally? Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Not really," I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Austin said that if I'm friends with you, then I can't date him," I told him.

"That's messed up," He said. "I'm going to go talk to him."

And with that, Beck walked out of the bus.

**Beck's P.O.V.**

I can't believe that Austin said that! I mean, that's really low. I went to look for Austin and found him in the park by the bus. I walked up to him and smacked the top of his head.

"OW! What was that for?!" He asked.

"You know," I said.

"No, what did I do?" He asked.

"Making Ally choose between the two of us?" I asked. "I didn't think you'd stoop that low."

"Well I did," He said and he walked off.


	10. Thinking

**Chapter 10**

**Thinking**

**Ally's P.O.V.  
**I've been thinking about this for 3 days. I still don't know who to choose. It's driving me insane. I was lying on my bed when Beck came in.

"Still thinking?" He asked me.

"Ya," I admitted. "This choice thing is driving me insane!"

"Well, are you anywhere near choosing?" He asked.

"No," I said.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that whatever you choose, I'll be fine with," He said.

"Thanks Beck," I smiled.

"No problem," He said.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I feel really bad about making Ally choose between me and Beck but I don't want her flirting with him. While I was thinking about this I realized she might choose Beck instead of me. I went inside the bus and saw Ally crying.

"Ally?" I asked.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Ally what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know who to choose," She cried.

"Ally, I said sitting down next to her I'm sorry," I said.

"I don't know what to do," She said.

"Ally, the only reason I made you choose is because if we date, I don't want anyone to take you away from me," I said. "Because I love you."

"I love you too Austin," She smiled. "I'm gonna take a walk."

She got up and walked out of the trailer and left me alone.

I still can't believe I did that to Ally I feel terrible about what I did and decided to do something about it. While Ally was gone I started writing a song. When Ally came back I started playing the song I wrote.

I don't wanna be famous,

I don't wanna if I can't be with you

Everything I eats tasteless

Everything I see don't compare with you

Paris, Monaco and Vegas,

I'd rather stay with you

If I had to choose

Baby you're the greatest,

And I got everything to lose,

And I just want to be with you

And I can't ever get enough!

Baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,

If I can't be with you!

All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks

If I can't be with you!

And,

No Oscar,

No Grammy,

No mansion in Miami

The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,

If I can't be with you!

I could sail around the whole world

But I still won't find a place,

As beautiful as you girl!

And really who's got time to waste?

I can't even see a future,

Without you in it, the colors start to fade,

Any way I'm gonna lose you,

And nobody in the world could ever take your place!

You're the kind I can't replace!

And I can't ever get enough!

Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up,

If I can't be with you!

All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks

If I can't be with you!

And,

No Oscar,

No Grammy,

No mansion in Miami

The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue ,

If I can't be with you!

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,

If I can't be with you!

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,

If I can't be with you!

If I can't be with you!

Oh if I can't be with you!

If I can't be with you!

Oh, all of this sucks, if I can't be with you!

All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks!

If I can't be with you!

And,

No Oscar,

No Grammy,

No mansion in Miami

The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue

If I can't be with you!

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,

If I can't be with you!

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,

If I can't be with you!

With you

When I finished Ally just stood there speechless.

"Ally I am so sorry I feel terrible," I said.

"You wrote that?" She asked me.

"Ya, I did," I smiled.

"Austin, that's so sweet thank you," She said as she gave me a hug.

"Ally can you forgive me," I asked her.

"Ya, I can," She smiled.


	11. Decision

**Chapter 11**

**Decision**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

After a couple days, I finally made my decision. Austin and Beck were both in the bedroom when I walked in.

"I've made my choice," I announced.

"What is it?" Austin asked.

"I realized that whoever I choose, I'm going to hurt the other person," I started. "Austin, if I choose you, I'll hurt Beck. Beck, if I choose you, I'll hurt Austin."

"And?" Austin asked telling I had more to say.

"And, I don't want to hurt anyone so I've narrowed it down to two different choices but I can't decide between the two choices. So, I figured that the person who created this problem should be the person who fixes it," I said.

After I said all of this, Beck and I both looked at Austin.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

After Ally said all of this, I finally realized what she said.

"Austin? I have two choices. Either I choose both of you or I don't choose either of you," She told me.

I thought about this for a while and I knew the answer, the choice was so easy.

"Ally, I love you and I just want you to be happy," I started. "So whatever you want, I'll be fine with and I know that you want both of us so if you want both of us, you can have both of us," I said.

"Really?" She asked me.

"Really," I smiled.

"Thanks Austin," She said as she ran up to hug me.

"I love you Ally," I said.

"I love you too," She smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone," Beck smiled and he left.

"I'm so sorry Ally," I said.

"It's ok," She said.

"No really, I was a jerk and I shouldn't have done-" I started to say but I got cut off by Ally who kissed me. It took me a minute to realize what happened and then I put my hands around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me even closer.

I pushed her onto the bed and she started to unbutton my shirt.

"Uh guys?" Beck asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Takin' it a little far?" He asked.

"Maybe," Ally said.

Beck just stared at us and slowly walked away.

I got up and started to put my shirt back on but Ally stopped me.

"Don't," She smiled.

"Why? You think I look hot?" I teased.

"I didn't say that," She said.

I started to walk away in disappointment but Ally stopped me and turned me around.

"I think you look amazing," She smiled.


End file.
